Die Ewigkeit muss warten
by Mine Snape
Summary: Hemione ist einige Jahre nach der letzten Schlacht aushilfsweise Lehrerin in Hogwarts und sieht sich dort mit einer alten Liebe und deren Tod konfrontiert. Sie realisiert, dass sie mit dem Verlassen des Schlosses noch einiges Anderes hinter sich lassen muss, um endlich ihr Leben weiterzuleben...


_**[Die Ewigkeit muss warten]**_

_Ich sitze hier und denke an Dich._

Jeder Versuch Dich zu vergessen schlägt fehl. Wenn ich zurückdenke an unzählige Stunden mit Dir, fühlt es sich an, als hätte ich mich erst heute Morgen von Dir verabschiedet, als würde mich gleich eine Eule erreichen, die mir eine ersehnte, eilig gekritzelte Botschaft von Dir bringt.

Doch so sehr ich auch das Fenster anstarre und mir vorstelle, wie ihr Schnabel dagegen kratzt, es bleibt doch still. So sehr ich auch die Tür anstarre und mir vorstelle, wie sie aufgeht und Deine wunderschöne große, schlaksige Gestalt darin erscheint, ich bleibe doch allein.

Manchmal, wenn ich nachts nicht schlafen kann, schleiche ich mich in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie auch heute. Dann sitze ich bis in die frühen Morgenstunden am Kamin und starre in die Flammen. Sie tanzen und umschlingen einander, wie es einst unsere Gestalten in den Sesseln davor getan haben. Ich spüre dann die Wärme Deiner Haut auf meiner, das Verlangen in Deinen Küssen, die weiche, zierliche Hand in meinem Schoß, die bei jeder Berührung zu zerbrechen droht.

_Ja, ich sitze hier und denke an Dich._

Noch vor einem Jahr hätte ich mir nicht vorstellen können, einen Job in Hogwarts anzunehmen. Nicht diesen. Auch heute noch stehe ich vor der Klasse, beginne ein neues Thema und denke, 'wie hättest Du das nun gemacht?'. Immer wieder ertappe ich mich dabei, wie ich Deine Haltung einnehme, Deine Stimme imitiere und Deine Methoden anwende. Du fehlst hier, Hogwarts ist leer ohne Dich. Auch ich kann Deinen Platz nicht ausfüllen, und ich will es auch nicht; ich bin es gar nicht würdig.

_Stattdessen sitze ich hier und denke an Dich._

Ich bin sicher, Du siehst mich. Jetzt, in diesem Moment. Was sagst Du dazu, dass ich zwei Deiner Posten eingenommen habe, nachdem Du uns verlassen hast? Das Amt der Schulleiterin wollte ich nicht übernehmen, nein, ich bin nur temporär hier, meine Tage in Hogwarts sind schon lange gezählt und mein Nachfolger steht fest; morgen wird mein letzter Tag sein. Wie hätte ich in Deinem Büro sitzen können? In dem Büro, in dem Du allgegenwärtig bist? Nicht nur durch Dein Portrait, sondern durch alles; Du warst es, die dieses Büro nach der Schlacht neu eingerichtet hat und warst die Einzige, die seitdem dort gesessen hat. Nun ist es Pomona, die dort sitzt; die Dir stets nahegestanden hat und die Schule so weiter führt, wie Albus und Du es gewollt hättet. Wie ich es nie gekonnt hätte.

_Ich sitze nur hier und denke an Dich._

Wie wäre es wohl, einmal noch mit Dir zu reden? Wäre ich dann in der Lage, mit meinem bisherigen Leben, mit Dir, abzuschließen? Oder würde es mich womöglich noch tiefer in mein schwarzes Loch stürzen? Vielleicht würde dafür allein Dein Anblick genügen...

_Denn ich sitze hier und denke an Dich._

Ich hatte zwei Bedingungen dafür gehabt, ein Jahr lang aushilfsweise in Hogwarts zu lehren. Ich wollte nicht in Deinen alten Klassensaal, den Saal, in dem auch ich viele Stunden verbracht habe; ich bekam einen neuen zugeteilt, am anderen Ende des Schlosses. Und ich wollte Dein Büro nicht betreten müssen. Wann immer Pomona mich zu sprechen wünscht, so kommt sie zu mir. Ohne den Grund dafür zu kennen, akzeptiert sie meine Entscheidung. Eine Zeitlang hatte ich gedacht, sie glaubte, dass die Erinnerungen an die Schlacht, an die dunkle Zeit und die Verluste mich plagten. Doch das tut sie nicht; sie weiß, dass es etwas gibt, das sie nicht wissen darf. Doch sie ist diskret genug, nicht danach zu fragen. Und ich bin diskret genug, mir in ihrer Gegenwart niemals etwas anmerken zu lassen.

_Doch noch immer sitze ich hier und denke an Dich._

Wie alle Lehrer habe auch ich das Passwort zum Schulleiterbüro und somit jederzeit Zutritt dazu. Ich habe nur noch wenige Stunden. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert, wenn ich gegen die Vernunft entscheide und mich jetzt auf den Weg mache. Aber ich weiß, dass ich es mir nie verzeihen könnte, wenn ich diese letzte Gelegenheit ungenutzt verstreichen ließe.

Langsam und unsicher erhebe ich mich aus dem Sessel.

_Ich denke an Dich._

Der steinerne Wasserspeier beäugt mich misstrauisch und ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, um mein ängstliches Zittern zu verbergen. „Metamorphmagus", flüstere ich, und zum Gedanken an Dich kommt der Schmerz des Verlustes von Tonks; die Passwörter wechseln regelmäßig und beschreiben stets eine Person, die in der Schlacht vor über drei Jahren gefallen ist, zu deren Ehren.

Mit jeder Stufe, die ich hinaufsteige, wird mir elender zumute. Ich weiß nicht, was mich erwartet, wenn ich oben durch die schwere Marmortür trete. Wie Du das Büro wohl eingerichtet hast?

Die Tür schwingt auf, als ich noch gut einen Meter entfernt bin. Und sofort -

_Ich sehe Dich._

Obwohl der Raum dunkel ist und nur die Lichtstrahlen der Fackeln von draußen sachte in den Raum fallen. Dieser hat seine große, runde Form behalten, soweit ich sehen kann. Als ich eintrete und meine Augen sich langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen, sehe ich, dass sich kaum etwas verändert hat. Die Möbel sind neu, scheinen den alten jedoch fast genau nachempfunden. An den Wänden rechts und links stehen die Regale, die vollkommen überfüllt sind. Ein riesiges Hogwarts-Wappen bildet die Decke, während in den großen Schreibtisch, der genau gegenüber der Tür steht, die Wappen der vier Häuser eingebrannt wurden. Dahinter hängen die Portraits aller Schulleiter von Hogwarts; zwei neue sind dabei. Severus Snape und Du. Ich trete darauf zu, obwohl mein Verstand schreit, ich solle mich sofort umdrehen und wegrennen.

_Ich stehe vor Dir._

Wie oft habe ich Dich beobachtet, während Du schliefst. Auch wenn Du schon beim ersten Glockenschlag um fünf Uhr immer hellwach warst - bis dahin hatte es stets etwas Beruhigendes. Aber jetzt trifft es mich unvorbereitet; meine Knie werden weich und knicken ein. Ich kauere mich vor Dir nieder und traue mich eine Weile nicht, wieder zu Dir aufzusehen. Dann ziehe ich leise den Schulleitersessel zu mir heran, ziehe mich daran nach oben und lasse mich dann darauf nieder. Ich lege den Kopf etwas in den Nacken, um Dein Gesicht sehen zu können. Anschließend ziehe ich meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche meines Morgenmantels und belege mich mit dem _Muffliato_, sodass keines der Portraits von meinem Schluchzen geweckt werden kann; auch Du nicht.

_Ich kann den Blick nicht von Dir abwenden._

Die Kontrolle über meine Hand habe ich gänzlich verloren, sie macht sich selbstständig und bewegt sich in Richtung Deines Portraits. Meine Finger zittern, wie alles an mir, als sie schließlich Dein Gesicht erreichen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet habe. Vielleicht, dass sich die Berührung anfühlen würde wie früher, dass ich Dein weiches Gesicht, die zarten Wangen, den warmen Atem spüren könnte. Doch nichts dergleichen. Dein Gesicht ist kalt, ich kann keine Konturen spüren, keinen Atem, keine Haut, keine Wärme. _Nichts._

Nein, nichts ist wie früher. Und es wird niemals wieder so sein. Nur mein Herz, das wird ewig schneller schlagen, wann immer ich an Dich denke.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich hier gesessen und Dich angeschaut habe, Dein bildhübsches Gesicht und die langen dunklen Haare, die es umspielen; die Du tagsüber streng zusammengebunden hast. Doch mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster stelle ich fest, dass am Horizont bereits ein dünner Streifen Licht zu sehen ist. Ich sollte gehen.

Für immer.

_Ich werde Dich immer lieben._

Schwerfällig erhebe ich mich aus dem Schulleitersessel, hebe den _Muffliato_ auf und halte noch einmal kurz inne, um Dich ein letztes Mal anzuschauen.

'Eines Tages werden wir wieder vereint sein, Minerva. Die Ewigkeit wird kommen. Ohne die Grenzen, die Dich letztendlich von mir ferngehalten haben', wispere ich und gehe, in dem Moment, als es fünf Uhr schlägt.

_'Hermione!'_

Ich höre das eindringliche Flüstern noch, doch ich drehe mich nicht mehr um.


End file.
